Second Chances
by Rusher Wolf
Summary: He was left for dead but got away. But past out and didn't wake til years later, where he meets a young beautiful headstrong lioness. Will he be able to fall in love again? What will happen when he returns to his home pride? What about his new cub? Will she be accepted or pushed aside for a crime he did?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so Scar is not one of my favorites but, I liked to write a story about if he was to return and if he was to have another cub, how would she be treated by the Pride Landers and Simba? Most of all how will Simba accept that his grandson is falling for the daughter of his father's murder. So here we are, also remember when 'he' is mention I'm talking about Scar. I hope you like it and remember to read and review! Thank you!**

He tumbled down the cliff, with rocks falling after him. He landed on his side hard as his head connected with the hard ground. A ground escaped his mouth as he opened his green eyes and sat up. A grin slowly formed as his glaze landed on his three trusted hyenas.

_My I still have a chance..._

"Ah. My friends"

A female hyena with bangs that falls in her gleaming eyes as she chuckled darkly.

"**Friends**...I thought we were the **enemy**"

A causal male hyena smirked, "Yeah. That's what I heard." Then he and female turned to a slightly insane...well totally insane hyena and said together, "Ed?"

The insane hyena growled as he licked his tounge over his chops. He never been more scared than the time he received his namesake. His eye widen as more of the pack came and began to close in.

"No..no. Let..let me explain"

The hyenas didn't listen, instead they pounced. Teeth and claws bared, ready to tear flesh apart. He roared in pain as the hyenas began to sink their teeth into him. But he wasn't going down like this...he was going to bring some down with him. He clawed and bit till he couldn't move no more. Just as he thought it was over a loud roar echoed through the land. Almost like it made the ground shake, he swore it did. The hyenas left didn't the lion was good as dead, right before the flames circled around the lion. He opened his eyes and seen he was trapped and alive! But he won't be if he stayed here. So with all the strength he had he jumped through the flames and ran across the savannah. The sound of the lionesses roar ran though the kingdom as rain poured from the heavens. He ran till he know he was out of those lands. With a exhausted sigh he collapsed on his side and closed his eyes.

~O~

Zira snarled as the animals cheered at the bottom of Pride Rock as the old baboon raised the brute's heir.

_'That should be us up there with Kovu...'_

One by one the animals bowed down as a sun beam shined on the golden cub. She watched in hate and anger as Simba and Nala nuzzled lovingly.

"Mama"

Zira turned her head and seen her small brown cub with four mice at his paws.

"What do you want Nuka?"

"I caught you something. I know its not much but when I'm big and storng...I'll catch the most juicy zebra for you"

Zira sneered, "I doubt it"

Nuka shrunk back as a pale gray-brown lioness with red eyes and three dots under her right eye, walked up.

"My queen..."

Zira looked form her cub to the young lioness that walked up. "Yes Spotty"

"We was wondering what's the plan?"

Zira sighed, "We take our revenge by..." The pale tan lioness stopped and looked at Pride Rock and smiled darkly, "Taking away the most precious thing to them"

Spotty noted and turned to leave. Knowing its better to leave the queen alone.

"Come on, Nuka. I heard you know how to hunt"

Nuka beamed as he followed the young lioness from his insane mother. Zira didn't botter to say anything as she stared at the bright blue sky. Her red eyes could make out a few stars.

'You will be avenged, my beloved Scar. Even if I have to die to see it through'

With a snarl, Zira turned and headed for her cave know her cubs are in need of feeding.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: CSIMentalistTLK lover, thank you should much for your review. I'm glad you like the start and I hope I this chapter just as much. I hope I didn't make the tyrant OOC. Even though Scar will be called Taka I now write Scar instead if he. Also I don't own Jolina but you already knew that. Enjoy!**

Kovu stud at the edge of the gorge, like he had only a half of year ago. When his crazed mother stormed into the edge of the Pride Lands demanding war. This gorge seen so many deaths-his adopted uncle, which he heard, his brother and now his deranged mother.

"She's dead. Let it go"

Kovu looked and seen his older sister, Vitani. Who's very unique, with tan tuff that lies in the middle of her ears. That are rimmed, she bares closely to her mother.

"I know. Its just...she's all I think about. Besides _him_"

Vitani raised an eyebrow, "You don't mean Scar do you?"

Kovu slowly nodded. "I was only a month when he died. But he was the only father I even really known"

"What about Simba? He's making you king"

Kovu scoffed, "He don't trust me. What he said about 'We Are One' was just to please Kiara"

Vitani looked at the calm water below and sighed.

"Well...I should be getting back to Afua. I'm sure Giza is also getting hungry"

Kovu looked from the water to his sister, "How long are you?"

Vitani was already heading back to Pride Rock when she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"A few months"

Kovu nodded and looked back at the river.

"Oh...another thing. You should spend time with your fiancee"

With that the tan lioness walked away. Kovu looked to the sky and sighed before heading towards Pride Rock, himself. To his future mate.

~O~

The sound of hooves ran through the air as dust flew up. Thousands of wildebeest stormed through the gorge floor like their lives depended on it.

**"...Brother...help"**

**"...Long live the king"**

Before his eyes his brother fell...for what seemed like the million time, since he closed his eyes. He bowed his head as tears slowly fell.

"Brother...I'm sorry..."

"He knows"

He looked up and seen a light beige lioness with reddish brown eyes bathed in a golden light.

"Who..."

"Am I?"

He nodded as the stampede area changed to the Pride Lands. He saw what looked liked a young adult Mhoatu with the lioness in front of him. Running around and in between their paws was a small brown cub with reddish brown eyes. She looks farmilar.

"Is that...?"

"You're mother..." She smiled "Yes. I'm her mother"

He looked up at the light beige lioness in awe. "Grandma Jolina"

She smiled, "That I am. Now to get to business. I'm here to give you a second chance at life and to make everything right. For my great grandson is in need of help and you're the only one for the job"

He gaped but slowly nodded as the area began to brighten. He blinked his eyes opened and a shape slowly appeared.

"You're alive"

He closed his eyes as his head began to hurt.

"Are you ok, sir?"

He opened his eyes again and saw a pretty, no beautiful young rich cream lioness brown eyes.

"I...think so"

"What's you're name?"

He thought about it. Do she know what he done? But it dose not matter...he's started a new life.

"Sc...Taka"

The lioness smiled, "Its nice to meet you Taka. I'm Jua"

Scar noticed the frown behind the smile.

"Are you hungry?"

Scar was going to respond but a loud rumbling went through his stomach.

Jua giggled, "I'll take that as a yes"

Scar groaned as his stomach rumbled. But he couldn't do anything but wait for the beautiful lioness to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks AquitarStar and CSIMentalistTLK lover for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it, I'm sure Jua won't judge. At lease I don't think so and I'm sure Scar will stay good. Well...I hope so. Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

Vitani walked up the rocky stairs and made a right where the tan lioness' blue eyes landed on a small gray-brown cub with red eyes and three small dots under his right eye, who was play fighting with a dark golden lion with red eyes and a brown mane. When the cub's eyes landed on the tan lioness, it light up.

"Auntie Tani"

Vitani smiled as the cub came running over.

"How's my favorite nephew?"

The cub giggled, "I'm only your only nephew"

The lion got up and nuzzled Vitani, lovingly. "Did you find your brother"

Vitani sighed, "Yes. He's...I don't know. He thinks Simba still don't trust him...and..."

The lion tilted his head, "And what?"

"I...think he's right"

The lion looked at the tan lioness and seen more than what Vitani was saying.

"Giza, why don't you go see your future Auntie Kiara"

The cub smiled wide before running out of the cave. The lion shook his head with a small laugh before turning to the lioness in front of him.

"Tani, there's more? Isn't it?"

Vitani sighed, "Yes. How did you know, Afua"

The lion smiled. "I'm you're mate. Its my job to know"

Vitani smiled before burying her head in the lion's mane. Afua nuzzled and licked Vitani's head.

"He's thinking about Scar"

Afua's red eyes widen, "He's was thinking about him?"

"Yes. Said he was like a father to him"

Afua looked down, feeling bad for his brother in-law and mate. His father was always their for him and his mother. Between his own pride in the mountains and traveling back and forth he made time. But Kovu and Vitani, they didn't even know who their father was and Scar was the closest thing to a father.

"Well...can't let Simba know. He'll think he's rebelling"

Vitani smirked before lying down. Afua nuzzled her head and lied down with her.

"How you thought of names?"

"Yeah. I was thinking, a boy or girl. We could named them after Kopa"

Afua smiled, "I like that"

~O~

"...Come on its just a little closer"

"...We're going to be friends no matter what"

"...You're father has a previous surprise for you"

"...You leave my brother alone!"

"... Be prepared"

"... I bet you'll be the best king they're is. Like papa"

Scar woke to the sound of something dragging. He looked and seen Jua dragging a zebra carcass.

"Wow. That's some catch. You must be a fine hunter"

The young lioness blushed and looked away, "Thank you sir. I learned from my mother"

"Well, she was a fine teacher"

Jua sighed, "You got that was part right. She died a few months ago"

"Oh, I'm truly sorry"

Jua smiled, "Thanks"

Scar smiled back, "Well this catch isn't going to eat itself"

Jua giggled, "I guess not"

Scar chuckled at the young lioness. Admiring her beauty. With a shake of his head the old brown lion walked over to the kill and ate by the young beauty's side.


End file.
